Good Advice, Bad Source
by xJarlosxAustlexx
Summary: Austin gets relationship advice from people he never thought possible. A story written by XxJarlosKoganGirlxX and LoveShipper so check out both profiles for the story! Review, Favorite and enjoy!


This story I am doing with my friend LoveShipper. We will be alternating writing chapters. So watch out for both of our profiles for the story. I don't own anybody but the students at Marino High. Don't sue. Enjoy and review.

* * *

Austin collasped onto his bed, tired after a day of practice he had with his back-up dancers and singers,school and writing songs with Ally. Not that he would openly complain about the last thing, that was the best part of the day that he wouldn't change for anything. He rembered the conversation he had with Dez about last night's music filled and laughter filled best friends all nighter sleepover.

It consisted of scary movies that had Ally cowering into Austin's chest as he held her there with one arm while trying to communicate with Dez how super pyshed he was about the monster devouring the victims one by one in the grossiest way ever possible. All this while trying to memorize the feeling and scent of the girl of his dreams in his arms.

Like always he tried not let anyone know how fast his heart was beating out of his chest as it melted like ice cream on a hot day and how his face seem to have a perma grin that had nothing to do with what is going on around him and had everything to do with the beautiful brunette in his life.

Then of course there was the karaoke where everyone sang random songs ranging from Austin's songs to Disney songs and of course the usual sleepover stuff of pillow fights. Which actually started after Dez had once again had caught Austin staring lovingly at Ally and ignoring the movie and had made silent kissy faces at him.

This lead to Austin hitting him over the head with the nearest pillow, he understands that he is known for doing and saying stuff that others would consider not something someone would say to their best friend. But you try being best friends with a beautiful, sweet, caring, down to earth, musically talented, adorkable and easy to be around practically 24\7 young lady and see if you don't fall head over heels in love with her.

It got worse when after Austin has gotten signed on by Starr records, Ally seemed to have gotten a makeover. The makeover had made her even more beautiful, not that she wasn't beautiful before but Austin was used to being the only one who seemed to see her inner and outer beauty while other overlooked her.

" I always was looking for ways to have Miami see how extremely talented Ally is, that hasn't changed, but I kind of liked being the only men besides her dad and Dez who really knew how truly beautiful Ally is, inside and out, and appreciated her uniqueness. There is pretty much nothing Ally can do that I don't find utterly adorable and makes me smile from ear to ear. From her horrible and uncoordinated dance moves to her long, sometimes not relavant to the topic we are discussion rambling.

Her dance moves may not be the hipest ones out there but hey if that is how the music that runs through Ally and mine's veins tells Ally to express it then who am I to complain? Plus it also means that I have another "excuse" to teach her some dance moves, slow or fast though slow means I can hold her close to me, breathing in her sweet flowerly scent and have her fragile, tiny and lithe body in my arms for a moment in time that i will never forget.

And when Ally is rambling on, I wish I had the courage to kiss her mid sentence though she might get mad at me for cutting her off which would mean more kissing for us which is never a waste.

I mean the way her beautiful proclein face shines and dances with the excitment of being able to express her thoughts and feelings to someone who is interested in what she has to say instead of just pretending to listen. Add that to her gorgeous million dollar smile that lights up my heart from inside out and you have a lovesick, smile like a goofball, head in the clouds young man on your hands."

If anyone had been listening into Austin's lovesick, gushing conversation, feet in the air and a lovesick expression on his face, talking to the stuffed dolphin sitting in front of him probably thought he was a few nuts short of a load. Unless the observer is a hopeless romantic then they would be gushing just as hard about the sweet, from the heart and romantic words coming out of the 16 year old's mouth, even if he was expressing it to a stuffed toy.

"It seems like ever since Jimmy signed us, Ally went from those floral dresses or skirts paired with those top coats. Mst people wouldn't find those items fashionable or be caught dead in but they make her look sweet, innocent and down to earth (someone who puts on clothes that fit their body type and makes them feel good in them) and they were just her.

I don't mind the dresses, when has her legs become that long and lean? Anyway off topic, the dresses made her look so femine, beautiful and more like her 16 self instead of the sweet and innocent yet stil just as gorogeous little lady she was when I met her. The only thing I don't particularly like about the makeover is those wedge sandels, man her little feet must really hurt at the end of the day. I would gladly rub those tender tootsies if she wanted.

Another bad thing is that suddenly it seems like every teenage guy has finally noticed my sweet angel's beauty and have been flirting and trying to get her attention like mad. Hey that is my and my job only cause I was the only guy who ever noticed Ally's beauty, inner and outer.

Plus my attention has nothing to do with hormones or the fact that those guys just want Ally to be their arm candy to look good to their classmates and to brag about the beautiful girl they were blessed to have in their lives. My love for Ally is true, honest and I am always trying to show Ally in words and actions about how much I love her.

You don't know how many times I have glared at those wannabe players and flirters with their lame pick-up lines, moves and being all up in her personal space cause obviously Ally has no experience with being flirted with, I mean how many times have I flirted with her and still she has no idea that I am doing it.

Ally just takes it in stride and gives them an ackward, "I'm uncomfortable" look and tries to scoot her way away from them without being too obvious or she might hurt their pride. But the boys just won't go away and so it is time to bring out the big guns aka me telling them straight out that Ally isn't interested in them so for the love of God stop trying to flirt with her. They are only embarassing themselves and her so why don't they quit while they are ahead?.

Ok so most of the time this effort of trying to salvage whatever dignity they might still have after that horrible display that the entire mall, Sonic Boom or classes saw, got me a roll of the eyes and uneccessary attitude. Hey buddy don't be mad at me, i was just trying to help a fellow guy and at the end of the day. All I want is to know that the woman of my dreams is still mine and mine only with no other guys veying for her attention.

They are so wrong for my Ally anyway. I mean they are more the type of guys who wouldn't understand her life-long love of making music that speaks to people's hearts so they feel every emotion of each song's lyric and can relate to it. Music as well as close friends like Trish, Dez, me, and her family are her life, the only things she lives for. They would try to change her beautiful personality that had captured my attention then my heart from the first moment she stopped me from continuing to play drums with corndogs.

Ms Ally Dawson changing any part of her personality or anything about her that makes her different in a bad way from the young lady is not an option I want to think about and if I had my wish would never happen. So the only guy who I feel comfortable Ally being around is Dez cause they are just friends.

When i see any other guy around Ally, my stomach tightens like there a drawstring cord in my tummy that tightens tighter with each moment. Or it gets an uneasy feeling like I have eaten two week old pancakes, I see red and an alarm rings off in my head that i need to do something or I might lose the most important woman in my life.

It is like a whole new side of me comes out;the meanie, trying to be nice but falling behind attitude and some name calling that my mom would probably tell me gentlemen don't call someone that even when they are mad. When it comes to protecting Ally, I guess there is pretty much nothing I won't say or do as long as Ally is happy, I am happy.

I know the boys I tell off of Ally probably can guess why i am doing it, I mean what best friend would be that overprotective of their friend when it came to someone being attracted to them? Only someone head over heels in love with the girl is the answer. I have tried and probably failed at hiding my love for Ally but hopefully no one calls me on it.

Even though I am dying to have the chance to hold Ally in my arms while kissing those soft, supple lips that have been calling out me for a year . I just want the chance to be able to show Ally the feelings and love i have hidden for what seems like forever openly and honestly and know Ally will bless me with all the love she has in that big heart.

I want us to be the type of couple that elderly people smile at each other, hold hands and say "remember when we were like those young people over there; oh to be so in love" while looking lovingly at us. Or our fellow teenagers to use our relationship as their example of what true love looks like and use it as the basis of how their relationship should work to survive the test of time.

But the only way i will confess my undying love to Ally is when I have the courage to take a shot at possibly ruining hers and mine close, can hang out without words being exchanged and still have a blast and can talk to the other about anything friendship. Hmm I think I need to have a private meeting with Trish ahd Dez and ask them straightforward if they think I have any chance with Ally being my girlfriend or being as in love with me as I am with her. Now to think of how to get them alone without hurting Ally's feelings and without her knowing what i am doing."

"Austin, sweetheart. Who are you talking to? Anway it is time for bed. So put away that adorable active brain of yours and go to bed." Mimi Moon said as she walked into her son's room, smiled lovingly at the fact that her teenage son had a stuffed dolphin who he must have been talking to cuddled in his arms and tucked him into his bed with a soft kiss on his forhead.

_I have a feeling tommarrow will be an eye opening day. Hopefully for the better and is another positive step towards getting the woman of my dreams._ Austin thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Writen By:LoveShipper, My chapter will be here soon, just having some writers block thats it! So for now wait and enjoy and soon i will post my pasrt! :)


End file.
